


Spider-Man: Home Alone

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers Compound, BAMF Peter Parker, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, Legos, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, References to Home Alone Movies, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Peter Parker is stuck at the Avengers Compound alone when a mission calls the others away. Thanks to a power outage, two intruders make their way into the seemingly defenseless Compound. Unlucky for them, Peter Parker is fiercely protective of his home, and he's seen his share of old movies...





	Spider-Man: Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this promo from Twitter user KingImpulse: Following the naming convention of Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far From Home, I hope the third one is Spider-Man: Home Alone and it's just Peter one his own trying to protect the Avengers compound from the Sinister Six with complex, web-based traps. 
> 
> Rated T for language

Peter let out an involuntary yelp as a massive clap of thunder shook the entire Avenger’s Compound. He shivered slightly as he pulled the blanket around his shoulders and tried to focus on the TV. He was trying to watch an episode of  _ Clone Wars _ , but the epic storm was extremely distracting.

It was supposed to be a normal weekend at the Compound. Tony had invited Peter to go through some training exercises with the team. It didn’t mean he was an Avenger, but Tony had seen Peter fight enough to know that the kid needed a little bit of help.

After getting his butt thoroughly kicked by Black Widow and Captain America the night before, the Avengers had all gotten called away on a mission in DC. Some mad scientist had taken his mutation serum way too far, and now the city was crawling with massive rodents, cockroaches, and snakes.

And they could all breath fire. So that was cool.

It was also apparently a job for the Avengers...minus Peter.

“It’ll be fine, kid,” Tony had assured him hours before. “Watch some movies until we get back and then we can order some pizza.” And then he, Nat, Clint, Steve, Thor, and Bruce had flown away in the Quinjet.

Peter watched as the lights flickered. “Hey, FRIDAY?” he asked curiously. “What happens to you if the power goes off?”

“I have backup generators,” FRIDAY replied confidently. “We would only lose power for about a minute before they would kick on.”

“And then you’re fully operational?”

“Mostly. My security protocols need thirty minutes to re-load, but all data preferences are immediately restored.”

That made Peter feel a little better. He wasn’t exactly scared of the dark, but he preferred to keep the lights on, thankyouverymuch. And all of the trouble was in DC at the moment, not upstate New York. So his worries were pretty low.

The blast of thunder rattled the windows, and Peter jumped up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen. He needed something to do, needed something to keep him busy-

Suddenly, the lights cut out as another crack of thunder and lightning filled the sky. The power had officially gone out.

The entire Compound was silent around him, and Peter felt his heartbeat pulse in his ears at the lack of sound. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and he whirled around towards the floor-to-ceiling window.  Something was coming.

He bolted towards the window and watched his breath fog up the glass as narrow white lights appeared in the distance. He couldn’t tell what it was, but he knew that it wasn’t good.

“F-F-FRIDAY?” he asked shakily, backing away from the window. 

No response.

Peter cursed and ran towards his room at full speed. Once he barreled through the door, he dug his Spider-Man suit out of its case and tugged it on. He had just pressed the spider in the center of his chest when a familiar voice greeted him from the ceiling.

“Peter, there is a security breach,” FRIDAY informed him.

“I know!” Peter exclaimed. He yanked down his mask and blinked as Karen’s interface loaded. “We need to tell Mr. Stark!”

“My communications array still needs three minutes to come back online.”

“You didn’t mention that before,” Peter muttered. He gasped and grabbed his phone off his bed. “I can call him!” But when he tapped Tony’s number, it refused to connect.

“I believe the enemy is using some type of jamming device,” FRIDAY said unhelpfully. “I cannot get a signal out at the moment. Once the communication array is restored, I can force a signal out through a backchannel Boss installed. He won’t be able to respond, but he’ll get the message.”

“And how long will that take now?”

“Another minute or two at most,” FRIDAY replied.

Peter sucked in his cheeks, trying to think of his odds. “Okay,” he said to himself, “if Mr. Stark and the team get the message right away, someone will come back. It’ll probably take them...how long do you think it takes to get from DC to here, FRI?”

“If Boss activates the Zoom Zoom protocol, he can be back here in thirty-five minutes.”

Peter grinned at the nickname for Tony’s improved repulser speed. “And how long until the intruders get here?”

There was a slight pause as if FRIDAY was afraid to tell him the answer. “The aircraft has just landed. The basic outer security will hold them off, but I estimate that they’ll breach the Compound and enter in approximately twenty minutes.”

Peter gulped. “Oh great,” he chuckled nervously. “Just great. Fifteen minutes where I’m completely vulnerable.”

“You should go to the safe room in boss’s lab,” FRIDAY suggested as Peter headed back into the hallway. “My security protocols are down, but the safe room itself is still secure. Based on my calculations, that is your best option at this moment.”

Peter tried to calm his racing heart as the reality of the situation set in. He was alone, outgunned, and completely outnumbered. He felt a panic attack creeping its way into his veins, and he had to stop to take a breath. His home was about to be invaded, and he was powerless to stop it.

No.

Peter banged a fist into the wall defiantly, and he stood up straight.

“FRIDAY, how many intruders do you think there are?” he asked, his voice clear and confident.

“My scanners are reading two hostiles.”

“Only two?” Peter asked, his nose scrunching up. “Man, these guys can’t be very smart.” He  closed his eyes and took a deep breath before running some quick calculations in his head. When he finished, he exhaled and opened his eyes.

“Okay, FRI, listen up,” Peter said with a mischievous glint in his eye. “When you call Mr. Stark, tell him I’m heading down to the safe room.”

FRIDAY paused, knowing Peter’s penchant for not following directions. “Boss would not want you putting yourself at risk unnecessarily.”

“Oh, I’ll go down,” Peter promised. “But I’ve got a few things I need to take care of first.”

He rolled his neck and cracked his knuckles before taking off at a sprint towards Tony’s lab.

 

* * *

 

Clint let out a disgusted yell as the cockroach Steve pummeled into the ground spewed green gunk all of his arm.

“Seriously, Cap?!” He groaned and tried to shake it off. “Aim somewhere else?”

Steve just grinned and tossed his shield at a rat the size of a hippo that was trying to set Thor’s cape on fire.

“Does this seem too easy to anyone else?” Nat asked through the comm.

Tony grunted as he blasted two Prius-sized stink bugs to oblivion, thankful that his suit had an air filtration system. The others, however, were not so lucky, and they cursed him up a storm as the Law of Diffusion took effect. Hulk was the only one unperturbed by the stench, and he tossed the last of the massive rodents into a heap on the abandoned road.

“Annoying is more like it,” Clint muttered back.

Tony stopped to survey the damage. They had managed to lure most of the sewer beasts away from the heart of town, and Rhodey had flown in specially to help take down the moron who’d created the mess. It hadn’t even taken them an hour to wrap it up, which Tony should have been thankful for…

...but something felt off.

Suddenly, FRIDAY’s voice crackled in his ear. “Boss-”

“FRIDAY?” Tony asked. “What’s wrong?” The others stopped to stare at him as FRIDAY was patched to all of their comms.

“Compound und...ack...hostil...breach in...teen minutes. Peter...in...fe...room.”

The signal cut out, and Tony felt his heart stop.

“FRIDAY?!” he shouted desperately. “FRIDAY! Did Peter make it to the safe room?!” When she didn’t respond, Tony went into panic mode.

The Compound was under attack, and Peter was all alone.

He ignored the rest of the team’s bombardment of questions as he fired up his repulsers and jettisoned back towards New York.

“Tony!” Steve yelled in his ear. “We’re right behind you!”

“Peter’s all alone,” Tony replied, trying to keep the edge out of his voice. “Cap, I left him alone.”

“He knows the safety protocols, Tones.” Rhodey’s voice sounded reassuring despite Tony’s massive fear. “He knows to go to your lab. You, Steve, Clint, and Nat go. The rest of us can handle this.”

Tony swallowed thickly and kicked an extra boost in his repulsers.

God, he really hoped his best friend was right.

 

* * *

 

Peter quickly finished shooting webs down the hall. His heart pounded in anticipation as the clock in the corner of his display counted down his last ten seconds. 

“FRIDAY, if you need me, talk to me through my suit until I give you the signal,” he whispered, crouching low behind the corner.

“You got it,” the AI replied softly in his ear.

Before Peter could say anything else, he felt the ground beneath him shake as a massive battering ram cracked open the Compound door. Quiet footsteps entered the hall, and Peter clenched his fist.

It was showtime.

“The server room’s down this way,” he heard a voice say. “We’ve got about fifteen minutes until security comes back up.”

“Copy that,” a second voice replied. “Moving on.”

Peter counted each footstep in his head and smiled when he got to six. If he had aimed accurately, they should be facing their first surprise right...about…

“What the hell?!” Peter grinned widely as one of the intruders grunted. “I’m stuck!”

“Whadda mean you’re stuck?” the other asked exasperatedly.

“I...grr...mean...I’m...ugh...stuck!” Peter dared a quick peek around the corner and let out a silent cheer as he watched Intruder 1 struggle to get his boots unstuck from the webs he had strategically shot on the floor.

“Do you need-” Intruder 2 asked, stepping forward.

“Don’t come over here!” Intruder 1 snapped angrily. “There’s more of this shit on the floor!” He let out a ferocious growl. “Someone’s here.”

“But how? We got the others sent the others to DC! Maybe this is part of Stark’s security.”

Peter could practically hear the wind whistle past Intruder 1’s head as he shook it angrily. “No way. This is low tech.”

Peter bristled at the comment. He’d show them low tech.

Intruder 1 grunted as he tried to take another step forward. “Just go down the other way!” he demanded of his companion. “The hallways intersect again. I’ll meet you.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to-”

“Just go!” Intruder 1 roared. He yanked his foot angrily as his friend ran off, and when it still wouldn’t budge, he gave up and untied his shoes. Peter could hear the muffled footsteps of the socks against the tile floor. The man was able to carefully walk around the webs as he continued down the hall. But Peter had thought of that, and he had prepared accordingly.

“You’ve got to be shitting me!”

It took everything in Peter’s power not to laugh as Intruder 1’s socks got stuck on a tightly clustered pack of webs. Peter had made sure to create an almost straight line of webs so that no amount of finagling could avoid walking through them.

“Alright,” he heard Intruder 1 mutter. “You wanna play?” He grunted, and Peter smelled the sweat and odor of bare feet in the air as Intruder 1 took off his socks.

Peter quickly scrambled away from the main hall and headed towards the kitchen area as Intruder 1 jumped the rest of the way across the hall. Peter managed to disappear out of sight just in time, and he grinned as Intruder 1 landed on the piles of hard, plastic LEGOs he had scattered just out of sight.

“AHHH!” Intruder 1 screamed, clutching his bare feet. He jumped up and down, making it even worse as he continued to stomp on the plastic monstrosities. He fell to the floor in agony, and Peter made his move.

“Aww, man,” he said with mock sympathy. Intruder 1 stopped writhing on the floor long enough to look up at Spider-Man. “You’ve gotta be careful with LEGOs,” Peter continued through his mask. “They can really leave a mark.” He gave the man a quick salute before running off down the hall.

“SPIDER-MAN!”

 

* * *

 

After abandoning Intruder 1 to his LEGO-induced trauma, Peter headed towards the alternate hallway Intruder 2 had decided to use. So, far, everything was going to according to plan. He passed the kitchen, and his stomach grumbled at missing dinner. He really was going to have to make some mac and cheese when this was all over.

Peter ran right towards the wall and climbed up until he was stuck on the ceiling. He crawled over to the corner where he had webbed up one of Tony’s massive toolboxes. Five thick web strings were holding the entire thing up, and Peter tapped his web slingers until the dissolving fluid was activated.

Intruder 2’s nervous footsteps drew Peter’s attention to the corner. He needed to wait for exactly the right moment and exactly the right angle…

As soon as Intruder 2’s shoulder became visible, Peter shot the web dissolving fluid at the two webs attached to diagonal corners of the toolbox. The other three served as an anchor and sling as it swung down from the ceiling.

Intruder 2 never saw it coming.

“AHHH!” he screamed as the toolbox slammed him directly in the chest and threw him back into the wall. Peter winced as he heard a few ribs crack from the immense weight, and the drywall split down the middle.

“That’s gotta hurt,” Peter chuckled as he unstuck from the ceiling. “Better luck next time, dude.”

The hair on Peter’s neck stood up just in time, and he ducked low before sliding out of sight. The bullet from Intruder 1’s gun shattered wall where Peter's head had been just moments before, and he let out a cry as Peter ran away. Peter headed back through the kitchen and towards the entrance to Tony’s lab.

“Get up you idiot!” Intruder 1 yelled at his partner. He hobbled over, his feet still sore from the LEGOs and rolled the toolbox out of the way. Intruder 2 groaned and let out a wet cough as Intruder 1 propped him up.

“He went this way,” Peter heard him say. He stayed still long enough for them to catch a glimpse of him before taking off down the stairs. He didn’t even bother trying to hide, and he could almost feel Intruder 1 smiling at his "idiocy".

“Spider-Man can’t run forever!” he taunted. “I can’t wait to tear the itsy, bitsy spider apart!”

“Oh no!” Peter shouted, pretending to be scared. “Please don’t hurt me!”

If Intruder 1 had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Peter had hopped over the first stair before running down to the lab. But since he didn’t, he completely missed the thin web that Peter had attached across the step. Intruder 1 tried to catch his balance as soon as he realized his mistake, but since he was supporting Intruder 2, they both went tumbling over the web and down the stairs. Peter flinched at every thump and yelp as they slammed into the glass partition that separated the stairway from Tony’s lab.

Both intruders groaned as they stared up at the ceiling, the wind completely knocked out of them.

“I’m...gonna...kill...him…” Intruder 1 wheezed, clutching his side.

“Go for it!” Peter encouraged from his spot in the center of the lab. “I’ll even let you in!” He looked up at the ceiling. “FRIDAY, open the door.”

Intruder 1 laughed maniacally as the glass door slid open easily with a small hiss. He let out a small, pained groan and pushed himself up on his elbows. Intruder 2, meanwhile, was still in a dazed heap on the floor next to him.

“You’ve got some nerve…” Intruder 1 grunted. He leaned against the metal frame for support and…

“Now FRIDAY!” Peter shouted.

FRIDAY rerouted the electrical input from the lab’s circuit breaker to a mess of wires Peter had managed to string together and connect to the doorframe. The metal conducted the current easily, and Intruder 1 held the door in a iron grip as he was basically tased with almost 200V of electricity. Certainly not enough to kill, but definitely enough to hurt.

Intruder 1 dropped like a leaf as soon as FRIDAY switched the current off, his body hitting the lab floor with a massive THUD.

DUM-E wheeled its way over to both incapacitated intruders with a huge jug in its claw. It chirped happily as it dumped the entire contents of the jug over their bodies, and the tangy scent of motor oil hung in the air.

“FRIDAY?” Peter asked, glancing at the huge pile of down feathers sitting on one of the lab benches. He had cut out of a spare comforter from Tony’s hallway closet just for this occasion. “Would you do me the honor?”

If FRIDAY had a face, Peter could have sworn she would have been smiling.

“With pleasure,” she replied, activating the room’s emergency ventilation system.

A rush of air entered the room and scattered the down feathers over absolutely every surface, including the two intruders on the floor. Peter grinned as the wind died down, leaving both men covered from head to toe in motor oil and feathers. They both groaned in defeat, no longer able to move.

Peter clapped his hands and rubbed them together excitedly.

“Anyone else hungry?”

 

* * *

 

The microwave dinged and Peter popped the door open to pull out his bowl of instant macaroni and cheese. His stomach growled, and he quickly dug a fork out of the drawer before digging into the cheesy, hot goodness.

Thanks to the huge hole in the Compound door, he heard Tony before he saw him. The notorious Iron Man repulsers echoed loudly and were quickly replaced by Tony’s frantic footsteps.

“PETER!” Tony shouted.

Peter opened his mouth to answer, but his tongue burned from the mac and cheese. He quickly tried to swallow, but that just burned his throat even more. He let out a soft choking noise and exhaled through his mouth to try and cool down. 

“PETER!” Tony shouted again. “FRIDAY!” This time his voice moved to the left, and Peter knew he was heading down to the lab to check on the safe room.

The teen clutched his mini cup of mac and cheese to his chest protectively as he ran to the lab to find Tony.

He jumped down the entire staircase and found Tony standing in the middle of his lab, his jaw practically dropped to the floor.

The entire place was a mess. It looked like a massive snowstorm had exploded in the lab, with feathers as far as the eye could see. Streaks of motor oil glistened against the tile floor, and the paneling in front of the circuit breaker was torn off the wall and haphazardly placed back on its hinges.

Intruders 1 and 2 were blindfolded and webbed up in the center of the room with earphones settled tightly over their heads. Tony could hear “Baby Shark” playing from the bluetooth headphones, and he grimaced automatically at the annoying tune.

“FRIDAY, where the HELL IS PETER?!” Tony exclaimed one last time.

“Hey Tony!” Peter said brightly from behind him.

Tony whirled around, and his face crumpled in relief. “Oh thank GOD!” His suit opened up, and he rushed out, tackling Peter in a hug. Peter tried to save his mac and cheese, but it fell to the floor, making even more of a mess.

“Mr. Stark, I’m fine!” Peter promised, returning the hug.

Tony pulled back and examined Peter’s face, shoulders, and arms for any signs of external damage. Footsteps thundered down the stairs, and Tony quickly yanked Peter behind him protectively.

But, it was just the other Avengers.

“Thank god,” Tony sighed at the sight of his friends.

“Tony, what the hell happened?” Steve asked incredulously. “Your toolbox is smashed to pieces upstairs!”

“And speaking of pieces,” Clint glared, “mind telling me why the hell I tripped over a bunch of damn LEGOs?”

Nat crossed her arms and nodded her head towards Peter. “I think our little spider may have the answer.”

Tony turned around and stared at Peter incredulously. “What the hell happened to my toolbox? And my LAB?!” He waved his arms around wildly at the disaster in front of him.

Peter grinned guiltily and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck.

“So...uh...have you guys ever heard of that really old movie  _ Home Alone _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this made you laugh and that you were able to visualize the traps!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ace


End file.
